Fun with Watanuki: For Starters
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Yuko's fantasy from 'Fun with Watanuki' comes to life. Adult content, DomekixWatanuki


  
Fun with Watanuki: For Starters 

**Summary:** Yûko's scenario is played out. Dômeki/Watanuki

**Author's Note:** I think I will make 'Fun with Watanuki' a series. I have a couple of ideas for some stories involving him, Yûko and Dômeki. This is a sequel to the first one in which Yûko said she had a fantasy about the two boys together. I hope you don't mind that I'm spelling Dômeki instead of Doumeki. I just like the little accent things. Oh, and Watanuki is a potty-mouth!

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns xxxHolic

"Are you going to Yûko-san's?"

It was Dômeki who suddenly asked Watanuki this on his way out of school. He jumped, not really noticing the guy's presence until he was practically looming over Watanuki. He growled dangerously when he saw Dômeki's smirk.

Watanuki really wished he could punch his face in. Dômeki made him so mad sometimes! If he was as taller and bigger he knew he would do it. For now he just settled on yelling at the other boy. But Dômeki just ignored him as usual and covered his ears.

"What do you care?" Watanuki finally asked him, seething.

Dômeki just shrugged. "Are you going or not?"

"Yes, I am! Unlike some people, I have to work!"

Dômeki gave him a slow once-over with his somber eyes. Watanuki was baffled for a moment. He didn't know if he should be insult, surprised or turn-on by the unexpected scrutiny. He glared when he realized he was more turn-on. Damn it! It was all Yuko's fault. Ever since she told him about her fantasy, he found himself curiously attracted to the idea. He didn't like it one but his body obviously did. Stupid body! For the hundredth time he caught himself wondering what it would be like if Dômeki kissed him.

"…go with you."

Suddenly he was aware that Dômeki was staring at him as if he was waiting for a reply. Watanuki blushed deeply to his horror and pulled himself out of his daydream. "Huh?"

The other rolled his eyes and spoke again, this time much more slowly as if he was speaking to a child. "I said: Since Himawari-chan is busy and you don't have the fox spirit, I guess I'll walk you to Yûko-san's shop."

"You _guess_?" Watanuki shouted back. "I never _asked_ you! Besides don't you have archery practice or something?"

Watanuki had noticed that the stoic boy was wearing his club's traditional uniform of a black hakama and white gi, so he obviously did but he just shrugged again and headed outside. Watanuki chased after him, cursing Dômeki's infuriating attitude under his breath.

"Hey! I don't need you to walk me to Yuko-san's," he grumbled, trying to catch up to the taller boy. "I'm not a baby."

"Could have fooled me."

"WHAT!"

Dômeki smirked but kept on walking ahead while Watanuki was content to glower at his back, thinking all the ways he'd like to hurt the other boy. It would serve the bastard right. Dômeki never listened to him, was a rival in Himawari-chan's love, and the center of Yûko's overly creative imagination! But he had to admit Dômeki was never conceited or malicious. He was just a stoic jerk who gave Watanuki a hard time whenever he could. The idea of tripping him had some appeal. It would probably piss Dômeki off badly, though, since Watanuki had come to realize that he was pretty proud.

Even it wasn't a great idea to actually do it, just imaging Dômeki on his ass and covered with dirt, confidence slightly shaken, was enough to send Watanuki into a fit of giggles. Still the thought of embarrassing the aloof boy was hilarious. He should have thought of it earlier!

Dômeki spared a glance over his shoulder and watched Watanuki giggle. An eyebrow arched coolly. Watanuki just ignored him. He couldn't stop laughing and soon he was holding his sides while tears swelled in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Dômeki's voice sounded uninterested as ever.

Watanuki hid his face behind his hands and tried to control himself. "N-n-nothing…hehehe…"

Dômeki moved too quickly for Watanuki to prepare himself. He had been standing up and laughing one moment and then the next he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he was shoved against a brick wall. Watanuki gasped, the air leaving his lungs quickly from the hard impact. He winced and tried to get his breath back. When he opened his eyes Dômeki was looming over him, his face an enigmatic mask inches away from his, as he pinned the shorter boy against the wall.

Watanuki's heart began to pound wildly. For a moment he thought Dômeki was going to hit him but that didn't make him any more cautious. "What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry," Dômeki replied, looking sincere for the first time.

Watanuki felt something soft behind his head and realized it was Dômeki's hand. He must have put it there to keep his head from whacking the brick and rendering Watanuki comatose. He should have been grateful but he realized he didn't need to be since this was all Dômeki's fault to begin with. He should be infuriated. And he was.

"Well, you should be! What the hell is your problem!"

One corner of Dômeki's mouth quivered. Was that a smile or a smirk? With Dômeki one could never tell. Then he moved a little closer. Watanuki tensed, noticing just how close they really wore. He was pushed against the wall while Dômeki was cradling his head. He even had a leg between Watanuki's and he could felt the pressure and warmth of Dômeki's thigh resting against his groin.

"You're just so damn cute," Dômeki murmured. One hand reached up to removed Watanuki's glasses.

Watanuki couldn't believe this was happening but he knew somehow this was all Yuko's fault! A sense of déjà vu left Watanuki shaken as he felt Dômeki pressed his mouth against his. He was too disorientated to enjoy the moment. Though he had gotten slightly aroused by the thought of Dômeki doing this to him, in reality it was slightly weird.

Was it even happening? Was he just sleeping and this was another dream? If it was a dream he knew where it was going. Recently he was having more and more dreams at night and they were all centered on Dômeki. He always woke up hard, his body trembling for release, his throat raw from all the moaning that resulted form his dreams. In the end he cared more for the state of his sheets than the dreams. Dreams were just dreams even if they involved lots of kissing and other things.

Just thinking about them made butterflies tickle his abdomen, making him shudder. He tried to suppress his sigh and growing arousal but it wasn't much help. If this was just a dream (and he intended to enjoy them more than he thought he would) why not just give in? So he relaxed and carefully wrapped his arms around Dômeki's waist, holding his close. The kiss continued for a long breathless moment. He felt Dômeki's lips lap over his and he parted his own unconsciously.

When Dômeki moved his thigh against Watanuki's hardening groin, he moaned softly into the kiss and felt his hips buck against the taller boy's solid form. He became clearly aware of Dômeki's own erection pressing against his leg, hidden in the thick pleats of his hakama.

Suddenly Dômeki was pulling away. Watanuki blinked, his vision too blurred to see the taller boy's face. But he could hear his uneven, heavy breathing and realized that he was also struggling to get some air into his lungs. If they had kissed any longer, Watanuki knew asphyxiation could have been a possible outcome for both of them. But it was really nice to see that the kiss had affected Dômeki the same way it did him.

Dômeki let out a shuddering breath and let his warm forehead rest against Watanuki's for a moment. Watanuki relax in the brief moment of satisfaction. Then Dômeki was pulling away again as if his touch burnt him. Then he just stared at him, hard, until Watanuki squirmed uncomfortably and looked away, feeling his blush deepen.

"Stop looking at me, you jerk," he muttered.

Suddenly there was a hand on his face, cupping his hot cheek. A thumb stroked his skin gently. Caught of guard, Watanuki's eyes snapped back to Dômeki's face.

"You're acting weird."

"So are you," Dômeki replied. "You look like a kid when you laugh. It's cute."

"So that was your go-head to molest me!" Watanuki snapped, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe Dômeki called him cute! Any other times and Watanuki would be made as hell but now he found out that it made him all warm inside. "Geez, what's with people mauling me all the time?"

Dômeki arched an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought it would be all right. I mean you were pretty into it." He stepped forward and Watanuki squeaked in protest as he felt Dômeki brush up against his erection.

"Bastard," he hissed between his teeth. Why did it feel so good? And damn Dômeki for making him feel like this! And damn Yûko too!

Dômeki was suddenly kissing his ear, licking and nibbling gently. It made Watanuki shiver and put his hands against Dômeki's chest as if to push him away. But after a few more kisses, Watanuki gave up, all his strength vanishing in a second. He could feel his brain slowly turn into muck. He had no idea what was going on anymore but he knew it felt _really_ good.

"S-stop, Dômeki. Someone could see us."

"You're right," he purred in Watanuki's ear, making him want to melt into a puddle of boneless goo on the ground. He felt himself start to totter, his knees betraying him. Dômeki steadied him quickly before grabbing his hand, pulling him off the wall. Dômeki was leading him somewhere quickly and he struggled to pick up with the pace. He cursed Dômeki's long legs. And since he did have his glasses he didn't see where they where heading.

"Do you even know where you're going? I think Yûko-san's house is in the opposite direction."

"We're not going to Yûko-san's house."

"Huh? We aren't? Then where are we going?"

He missed Dômeki's look of exasperation. "Were you dropped on the head as a baby?"

"_No_!" Watanuki growled, indignant. "My parents were great!"

"Then if they didn't harm your brain in anyway, use it. You wanted privacy, right?"

Watanuki didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Then it hit and he gave a loud, exaggerated gasp. "_Pervert_! I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

He pulled at his hand, hoping to set himself free but it was futile. Dômeki's grip was like iron and Watanuki had to give up in a matter of seconds. Against his will He was led back to school.

"Dômeki-kun! Watanuki-kun!"

Watanuki gasped, his legs freezing suddenly, but he stumbled over his feet as Dômeki kept dragging him along like a toy.

"Himawari-chan!" he chocked out. He turned at the sound of her voice and squinted. But he could only make out a blurry shadow of the pretty girl.

"Dômeki-kun, is Watanuki hurt?" she asked.

"He lost his glasses," the other replied easily, still dragging Watanuki behind him.

Himawari looked confused for a moment. "But aren't those his glasses in your hand?"

"Maybe."

With that Dômeki yanked Watanuki inside the school before he could yell for help, leaving Himawari mystified but still very cute. Within a blurry minute the taller boy found an unlocked room and pulled Watanuki inside. Actually it was more of a closet than a room. It was small with no windows, and a little dark, only big enough to fit two people and a copier. That was all the time Watanuki had to explore before Dômeki had him pressed against a wall again with his hard body, his hands on the wall on either side of Watanuki's head.

"Shit! It is your fetish to push me against things!"

It was too dark for Watanuki to see his grin but he could pick up his chuckle. For a moment he forgot about their compromising positions. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Was Dômeki actually laughing! Could he even do that? Needless to say he was floored.

"You can _laugh_!"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up! I can't believe you lied to Himawari-chan! Now she'll-"

Dômeki did a fine job of shutting him up by kissing him. Oh my _god_, Watanuki thought. Are we really going to make-out in the _copier room_!

It was unthinkable and highly unwise but he was still turned on by the idea. His heart pounded in his chest and it was getting harder to breathe. He just hoped that no one would walk in and be serious traumatized. What if Himawari followed them? What is she looked inside!

Watanuki began to panic and turned his head away, wiggling out of the kiss. Dômeki let out a heavy sigh of frustration.

"What now?" he growled. He actually growled! And his voice was all throaty and uneven.

"I-I-I want to lock the door!" Watanuki managed to spit out, his hand wildly searching for the knob on the door. He found the lock and quickly turned it.

"God, you're such a nag," Dômeki sighed and before Watanuki could answer, his mouth was back on his and doing a good job of liquefying his insides.

Watanuki moaned helplessly when he felt Dômeki lick his lips and he parted them automatically. He was a great kisser, Watanuki realized as the other boy plundered his mouth. He couldn't get enough of him.

Watanuki feared that he was probably mucking up the kissing with his lack of experience but the other boy didn't seem to mind since he was doing most of the work without complaining. He could just stand there, trembling, as Dômeki's tongue slipped passed his swollen lips to lick and tease his own. To his surprise he found just standing there was quite easy. So was ignoring the fact that he was very late for work.

Warmth spread throughout his body, quickly heading south and he felt his pants become tight once more. But he could also feel that Dômeki was in the same boat. Then he was moving, rubbing their groins together. Watanuki shuddered and moaned loudly.

He felt Dômeki's lips trail from his lips to his chin and then his neck, all the while moving against him. Watanuki closed his eyes, panting softly. Dômeki's hands moved from the wall and slowly worked to untuck Watanuki's shirt. He shuddered when the long-figured hands touched the sensitive skin on his stomach and couldn't help laughing. He tried to squirm away from the touch but the fingers were unrelenting.

"D-damn it, stop," Watanuki giggled. "I'm ticklish!"

Though it was too dark to see he sensed Dômeki's smirk. "Fine," he murmured, dropping to his knees and replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Watanuki gasped, his laughter dying immediately in his throat. He was still and tense as Dômeki placed open-mouth kisses on his abdomen, using the tip of his tongue to taste the skin. Without thinking, Watanuki's hands buried themselves in Dômeki's black hair, holding him in place.

Everything felt so good; Watanuki tilted his head back against and the wall and closed his eyes, shamelessly enjoying all the unwarranted sensations. Dômeki's hands were at his hips, holding him, as his hot lips trailed over the sensitive skin on Watanuki's belly. Then suddenly Watanuki felt the large hands move towards the button of his pants. His haze of overriding pleasure suddenly evaporated and Watanuki jerked awake. It was like he had been dumped into icy water.

"W-what are you doing?" His voice was shaky and raw to his ears.

The hands had gotten the button free and were slowly pulling down the zipper. Watanuki tensed, feeling as if cold water was running through his veins now. His hands tightened on Dômeki's hair as if to stop him from going any further.

He really hadn't been expecting this. What was Dômeki going to do? He remembered when Yûko had sucked him and he quickly blushed. Dômeki wasn't thinking of doing the same thing, was he?

"Use your brain," he heard Dômeki muttered under his breath.

Watanuki frowned and before he could reply, Dômeki's finger slipped inside to wrap around his hard cock and slowly draw him out. He gasped, moaning silently. He wasn't prepared to the moist warmth that kissed and swallowed the tip of his cock.

"D-Dômeki!" he chocked in surprise. "_Shit_!"

He felt rather and heard Dômeki's chuckle and the unusual vibration made him moan softly. "Shit! Don't _do_ that!"

Dômeki took the hint and was merciful enough to stop. Watanuki didn't know if he could have endured such pleasure. He hissed softly, feeling the other boy continue his ministrations. Dômeki took him further into his mouth, sucking him gently while his tongue caressed the underside of his cock. Watanuki bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from crying out, his hands roughly clutching Dômeki's head. His body was a tense as a bowstring. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpers stirring in the back of his throat, as Dômeki quickened his pace. Watanuki become aware that his body was trembling and he was making too much noise. Someone could probably hear him and come looking. But Dômeki didn't seem to mind.

He continued to blow him regardless while he quickly undid the ties of his own pants. Watanuki couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Dômeki's right hand disappear inside. It was unexpectedly arousing. He moaned, feeling all the blood leave his brain right then as he came. Dômeki's mouth never left him and he drank him up.

His orgasm left him too weak and dazed to stand. Watanuki tottered and slowly slid down the wall, his legs no longer willing to support him. He was panting hard as he landed on his ass close to Dômeki. He could hear the other boy's rough breathing and it gave Watanuki goose bumps up and down his back. He was glad that it was too dark to see Dômeki. He was embarrassed enough after the pleasurable haze of his orgasm cleared. He realized that they were still in the copier room and he had just let his rival, his very _male_ rival, blow him. What was he thinking! Humiliation burned his face and made him feel sick.

Watanuki swore, cursed Yuko repeatedly in his mind, as he scrambled to fix his clothes and grabbed back his glasses without looking at Dômeki. He just wanted to get far away from Dômeki as possible. But Dômeki didn't seem to want to let him go that easily. Watanuki felt arms around him and tug him up against the archer's chest. He made a sound of surprise when Dômeki tried to kiss him. Gross!

"Shit," he muttered again out of frustration as he wiggled away from the embrace. He stood up quickly, though his legs had trouble holding him up, grabbed his bag and unlocked the door. "I'm late for work," was all he could think of to say as he hurried out of the room.

He hoped to god that Dômeki didn't follow him. He really didn't want to face him right then! Watanuki looked over his shoulder and saw the empty hallway but he didn't feel relieved though.

He took his time going to work. He needed the time to clear his mind. He wanted to think but found that he couldn't. He took the long way to Yuko's house now making himself an extra 30 minutes late. But he couldn't stall any longer. Walking past her front gates, he found Yuko with Moro and Maru lounging on the front porch.

Yuko smiled at him in an almost feline way. "You're pretty late, Watanuki," she told him, her smoky voice teasing. "I thought something had eaten you up."

He glared at her but didn't stop walking until he had found the bathroom. He needed a shower first before he felt calm enough to handle dinner.

Yuko snickered to herself as she watched the aggravated Watanuki disappear inside her house. Maru and Moro giggled to themselves. They jumped into her arms as she settled back onto the settee and she held them close, kissing the top of their heads.

"Watanuki is mad," they sang together, delighted, "and late!"

"I wasn't expecting him until later," Yuko told them. "I thought he would still be in the copier room."

The End

**A/N**: The sequel to this is called 'Sick Day'. Please review if you liked it.


End file.
